


InuYasha Sins: A collection

by wonderwanderer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/wonderwanderer
Summary: A collection of drawings with some short drabbles for InuYasha Sins week! Each image is from a different point in time post-canon. Not in chronological order.Day 1: Sloth  <--- Nominated for Best NSFW: Feudal Connection Awards, 2020 4th QuarterDay 2: WrathDay 3: EnvyDay 4: GreedDay 5: PrideDay 6: GluttonyDay7: LustOriginally posted to tumblr
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	1. Sloth

> Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open and started to make for rolling out of bed. There was a low grumble from the other side of her and a strong arm pulled her back into the cocoon of their futon.
> 
> "I have training today!" She giggled, but she allowed Inuyasha to pull her flush against his body. 
> 
> "Mmm, you can skip a day." His voice was rough from sleep. She shivered as he leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek.
> 
> The sun was warm coming in through the window, his body heat even warmer. It certainly made the decision easy to stay in bed all day. After all, how often did they get the excuse of being newlyweds to not do anything?


	2. Wrath

His blood was burning him, like he was cooking from the inside out. His vision was bleeding red. There was nothing besides blood and heat. Her scent was all wrong. He would tear apart those who had made it wrong, his instincts called fo their blood.


	3. Envy

_He caught the last bit of their argument. Coming closer to the village. Inuyasha heard Sango’s frustrated tone._

_“...I’m perfectly capable!”_

_“Sango, won’t you just let me help you at least?” Coming around the corner he saw Miroku supporting Sango as she struggled to balance with her swollen belly._

_“..Fine.” She huffed. Miroku held her waist steady as she slipped on her last shoe._

_“See, now that wasn’t so hard!” Inuyasha turned away before he could hear the rest of their conversation. He was happy for them, he was truly. But... he envied their bliss. He envied their happiness, he envied their love. He wanted that too, but... she was still gone._


	4. Greed

_He pushed her back suddenly, her top slipping further open. His eyes burned, flickering between amber and crimson. The jagged purple marks blazing on his cheekbones. A snarl rumbled from his chest._

_“You’re mine! No one else’s! I will not let anyone touch you again. No one gets to touch you but me. This mark means you, are, mine!” his voice was deep and commanding. She shivered and felt her body flush. Her mark aching. She turned her chin up, exposing her neck in submission. She was his, body and soul. Her whole being answered to his demands._


	5. Pride

__

_The great Inu No Taisho’s Legacy. Sesshomaru had believed he was that legacy. He took that responsibility, he took pride in it. He had always exuded pride, in everything he was and did. It was in his blood as a Daiyoukai to be, proud._


	6. Gluttony

_“Inuyasha, how many servings have you had??” Inuyasha cringed at her call from across the hut._

_“It’s only my fif-FIRST bowl woman! Let me be!” his voice muffled from the food he had just shovelled into his mouth._

_“..Why do I not believe you...”_


	7. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
>  _(titties ahoy)_
> 
> THE END OF INUYASHA SINS! What a blast this whole challenge has been! Thank you to everyone for all the kudos and comments, you guys are amazing! <3<3

__

_  
Their hands gripped each other, her nails digging into the muscles of his back. He looked up at her, seeing the lust fill her dark eyes. She arched into him, and he groaned. He would never get his fill of her. The sounds she made, the little mewls, the gasps; made him growl in pleasure and pride. He would never stop wanting this woman._


End file.
